


New Beginnings

by sush



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Crossover, Depression, Falling In Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sush/pseuds/sush
Summary: After falling victim to depression, Dimitri plans on ending it all. A fateful encounter with Bob spirals Dimitri down a path full of happiness, pain, love, and sexual pleasure, will this just be another cliche or will Dimitri be left broken ? Find out.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Bob
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with Giyuu’s gf and Rengoku’s gf. <3

Dimitri's POV:

"YOU STUPID FAT PIECE OF SHIT, I ASKED FOR ALMOND MILK NOT THIS SHIT! NOW MY ASSHOLE IS GONNA BURN,,, WHY DON'T YOU KILL YOURSELF," I stared blankly at the white man across from me. Monday mornings usually started this way; with suicidal thoughts. I handed the bitch a refund and a new cup of coffee. "Figures," I thought, I never get a thank you. Normally, I would've blown up in that ugly creatures face, but there's no point anymore. I've gone too far in and I cant get out. I've already began to distance myself for my friends and family.

I'm tired of constantly being yelled at, I am tired of trying and never getting a thank you , I'm tired of CONSTANTLY being asked what I am gonna do with my life.... Like worry about yourself fatass. I've written my suicide letter, in it contains sob stories of my childhood; stories of growing up with a big fat cock. No one ever understands, its hard sometimes being so perfect in an imperfect world. 

The days ends, " I wish that wasn't the only thing ending tonight," I thought to myself

As I closed up the Starbucks I worked at I had only one thought in my mind. "Today's the day... Today is the day I finally kill myself and be set free from this eternal prison know as life..." I mumbled quietly to myself. I remembered the spot I pass by on my way to work each day. Normally I go there after work to stroke my big fat cock, but today is different. Today me and my giant fucking cock will be removed from this wretched world.

I got in my car and drove to the place. It was quiet. It was beautiful. I never noticed the scenery here... I got out of my car, and walked to the railing. I looked down the cliff and at the water. I was going to jump. I had my suicide note in one hand, and I climbed onto the railing... My life would've been so much better if I didn't have a huge cock... As I was about to jump, I heard a voice. I turned to see the sexiest purple cat I had ever seen. "Hello sexy." he said to me. "What is a hunk like you doing here?" I felt my face get hot. I didn't want to tell him what I was planning so I threw my suicide note into the water and stepped off the railing. "What do I tell him?" I thought to myself. "He's so sexy I don't know what to do..." Suddenly he came closer. "Want to have sex?" He asked me.

“N-nani..?” I stuttered. It wasn’t like me to get so flustered about these things but... When a man of this stature if offering sex? It’s hard not to get worked up about such a thing. Those dreamy arms... and those eyes that pierce into your heart.  
“Well?” he murmured in that sexy tone. He’d notice me starring at his.. features.  
“Sure..” I mumbled back in agreement. Was i really going to do this? Was I getting a final pleasant memory before it all washed away? Without missing a beat he took me into his arms and started to remove my clothing, he didn’t have to do this to himself because he’s kinda only wearing a shirt but thats to be expected of a cat. He was so strong holding me with ease while undoing everything.  
“I..I’m sorry if my cock’s too fat.” I admitted, much to my dismay he replied, “That wont be a problem for what we are going to do..”  
“O-Ouh..” I then get fucked by the brute that is Bob. I’d explain the details but my mom reads these and I cant think explicit thoughts ://.  
“Bob... I love you. You’ve given me something to care about to.. to live for.” I said while snuggled up on Bob’s massive chest. His fur felt so soft, I could almost fall asleep if it weren’t for our location.  
“I love you too, Dimitri.” Bob replied with his gruff voice. It was a calm serene feeling. We eventually got into our clothes again, and even if we were quite sweaty we looked presentable again at the very least.


End file.
